


Come Back, Be Here

by Danii_Girl



Series: Come Back, Be Here [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Come Back...Be Here by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calum

I told myself don’t get attached,  
But in my mind I play it back,  
Spinning faster than the plane that took you…

Calum was always destined for greatness. He was gold on the football field, never missing an opportunity to shoot the ball into the goal. He was being watched even before he entered school, making it clear that he was going to play professional football one day.

Who knew one day would be so soon?

You weren’t part of Calum’s world. You weren’t popular and you definitely weren’t an athlete, but you had something he lacked. Intelligence. That’s how you wound up tutoring Calum during your final year of school.

It was supposed to be a tutoring job only. You were mandated to teach him the basics of maths so he could stay on the team. You weren’t supposed to buy into his boyish charm. You definitely weren’t supposed to fall for his boyish charm. But you did, boy did you.

He was different around you. The arrogance that typically surrounded him seemed to fade away when he was in the presence of you. He wasn’t egotistical and sexist but rather a normal boy with dreams bigger than the small town.

The two of you spent hours together, hunched over the familiar maths book. Calum had passed every exam you helped him study for. No longer was he in danger of failing yet he continued to come to your sessions. With each passing day the two of you grew closer and the maths book drifted farther across the table.

It didn’t take long for you to realize you had fallen for star football player Calum Hood.

“Can I tell you something?” the both of you asked at the same time.

It had been months since your revelation about Calum and the feelings weren’t going away. You knew there was no way the feelings were reciprocated but you needed to get it off your chest. Today was that day.

“You first,” you smiled, anything to stall the moment longer.

Calum took a deep breath. “I got a call asking me to meet with some team managers. They all want me to play for them next season!”

“That’s great Cal!”

“I leave tomorrow for England.”

“Oh,” you paused. “You must be so excited.”

“I couldn’t have done this without you.” He hugged you tightly, only letting go when he remembered you also had something to tell him. “Hey, what was it you were going to say?”

“You know what,” you hesitated. “I forgot.”

Calum got on a plane for England the next day, without looking back. You didn’t blame him, there was nothing left in this small town for him. Nothing expect you.

You shouldn’t have gotten attached. You were from two different worlds. He was destined for greatness and you were destined to stay in your small town.

For the next few years whenever Calum was on television with his team, you watched the game. You admired the smile etched onto his face after every goal. The same smile he gave you when he passed an exam. The same smile you fell in love with. If only he could come back, you would tell him the truth. Maybe then you too could be together here.


	2. Ashton

You said it in a simple way,  
4 AM, the second day,  
How strange that I don’t know you at all.  
Stumbled through the long goodbye,  
One last kiss, then catch your flight,  
Right when I was just about to fall

When you agreed to accompany your best friend to the 5 seconds of summer concert a few towns over you didn’t think it would end like this. Never did you imagine that you’d find yourself in Ashton Irwin’s hotel room, let alone his bed.

The bed was empty, the covers tucked securely around your barely clothed body. The memories of yesterday flooding your mind. You couldn’t help but smile and silently thank your best friend. If it wasn’t for her you never would have met Ashton at the radio station. He never would have asked for your number. And you wouldn’t have woken up in his bed today.

Keeping the sheet close to you, you vacated the bed in search of yesterday’s clothing. Once properly clothed you made your way out of the bedroom and into the living area of the enormous suite. You weren’t expecting to find Ashton shirtless sipping a cup of coffee.

“Sorry,” you mumbled. Your cheeks growing hot under the intensity of his eyes. He didn’t say anything until you had made it to the door. You weren’t sure how these things worked but you were pretty sure you weren’t supposed to be in his bed in the morning.

“You don’t have to leave,” he spoke. “I mean, I don’t have plans today and the boys are gone.”

“Oh,” you said, unsure if you were supposed to close the door or not.

“You can leave if you want though.”

You should have left, but something about Ashton was captivating. You let the door slam shut, making it clear you were staying. By the time you turned around, Ashton was already behind you. It didn’t take long before his lips were on yours, his arms around your waist and yours tangled in his hair. The mattress you left only moments ago,still warm from where your body laid, stayed occupied the rest of the day.

“You know,” Ashton mumbled early the next morning. “I don’t do this often.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel special?” you teased.

“I wish I could stay here with you.”

At some point during the day, you had managed to forget who you were sharing a bed with. This wasn’t just some random guy you met at the club that you would soon forget about. This was Ashton Irwin, the rockstar. Ashton, whose face was plastered over millions of girls rooms, including your best friend’s. This wasn’t just another one nightstand.

In the two days you had spent with Ashton you had felt more comfortable than you had in your entire life. And yet, you didn’t know anything about him. At least, nothing you didn’t read in a magazine or tell all book. What had you done?

“I have to start packing,” he said, pecking your forehead before leaving you alone.

“I should leave too,” you mumbled.

With one last kiss, the door slammed shut behind you. You were left alone, in an unfamiliar city. At least he was nice enough to pay for your cab back home.

The next time you saw Ashton’s face was on the cover of a magazine with a mysterious model. Your heart sank, but not out of jealousy like the millions of girls around the world. You were just sad. Sad because despite the two days you shared in that hotel room you were just a hook up for him. He was so much more to you, he still was. You’d give anything to be there in that hotel with room him. If only his band would come back to your stupid state.


	3. Luke

I guess you’re in New York today,  
I don’t wanna need you this way,  
Come back… be here, come back… be here.

Luke and you had been inseparable for as long as you could remember. It had always been the two of you against the world — or rather against the playground. It was he who saved you when the older kids picked on your outfit choices and it was you who saved him when he fell off the playground and broke his arm.

That was well over thirteen years ago and yet the two of you remained best friends. Yet, things were changing. Graduation was upon you and soon the two of you would be off to different universities. You just didn’t know how far apart you would truly be.

“I got in to this summer program at NYU!” Luke exclaimed, pushing the door to your bedroom wide open.

“Like as in New York? In the United States?”

Luke nodded his head. “I didn’t want to tell you I applied there because I thought it was a long shot, but I got in!”

“That’s great,” you smiled. “So you’re going then?”

“Yep, I leave a week after graduation.”

That was two months ago.

You had heard from Luke only a few time since his departure from Australia. Communication was hard with the amount of hours between the two of you. Plus, he was busy with school.

That didn’t stop you from missing him though. You figured as time went on you’d get used to being alone. Unfortunately, that hasn’t happened yet; in fact, you miss him more than you did the day you said bye to him.

All you wanted was to hear his voice. You needed to hear his words of encouragement. You craved to hear his laugh echo from the walls of your tiny bedroom. Most of all, you missed your Friday night movie marathons. The two of you snuggled in your twin bed engulfed in whatever eighties movie was playing that night.

For the first time since Luke left, you picked up the phone and dialed his American number. Usually you let him call you. The time difference thing always confused you. You didn’t care. You needed to hear his voice.

The phone rang four times before it went to his voicemail. Luke’s cheery message soothing your nerves but making the desire to talk to him even worse. You should have hung up the phone. You didn’t want to worry him or be that best friend.

“Hey Luke, it’s me. I was just watching The Breakfast Club and it reminded me of our movie nights, silly right? I wish you were here. Anyway I hope you’re having a lot of fun in America. I can’t wait to hear all about it when you come back. I miss you.”

Thankfully, the message cut off before you could ramble anymore nonsense. You hadn’t meant to sound that miserable but you couldn’t help it. You missed your best friend.

Days passed by and you heard nothing from Luke. He didn’t try and call you back, hadn’t sent a text, even his social media pages were quite dead. It wasn’t uncommon for Luke to lose contact with the world every once in a while but you were beginning to worry. What if something had happened to him?

You were contemplating calling him once again when you heard something tap your bedroom window. It wasn’t common for anything to hit your window, considering your room was on the top floor of your home. Curiosity got the best of you as you made your way over to the window. It was a good thing you did.

Standing on your lawn looking up was Luke. A few pebbles were stationed in his one hand, while his phone blared music from the grass. He was trying to recreate the scenes you loved in all those eighties movies.

“What are you doing here?” you yelled, still in your bedroom.

“How could I not come see my best friend after that voicemail?” he shouted.

You shut your bedroom window, making sure it was closed properly, before hurling yourself downstairs and out into your yard. You launched yourself at Luke catching him off guard, the both of you ending up on the ground laughing.

“I missed you so much,” you sighed, hugging your best friend.

“I missed you too.”


	4. Michael

And now that I can put this down,  
If I had known what I’d known now,  
I never would have played so nonchalant.

You had a crush on Michael ever since he moved in to the house next to yours. You were so thrilled when you saw a young boy moving in. It was a bonus that you also found him very cute. It didn’t take long for the two of you to hit things off. The two of you spent your time divided between the two houses. Playing video games at his and watching movies at yours.

Over the years Michael and you had become great friends. Unlike everyone else your age the two of you were quite fond on being home. Most of your weekends were spent in the comfort of your rooms, hiding from humanity.

It wasn’t hard to see that you liked Michael more than a friend. Everyone caught on fast, everyone but Michael. You let him leave without telling him your true feelings, and now he would never know.

Michael moved from the house next door a few weeks ago. The new family, a newly married couple with no kids, moved in the next day. You still hadn’t gotten used to the sudden darkness outside your window. Michael and you always left a light on, a note letting each other know that you were each in your bedrooms.

It had been two weeks and you still kept the light on out of habit. It was too hard to turn it off, like it made his move official. You were too old to be sleeping with the light on though. It was time to face facts, Michael had moved and his bedroom light would stay off from now on.

You got up from your bed and walked over to the seat by your window. It had always been your favorite spot when you couldn’t sleep at night, tonight being one of those nights. You hadn’t sat there since the move happened, the chair tainted with the memory of Michael shutting his light off and walking out of your life.

The chair was usually comfortable, even better than your bed, but something was lying under you. With every adjustment you made to get comfortable, the mystery item would poke another part of your leg. Annoyed, you got up from the chair to reveal a crumpled envelope lying on the cushion of your chair.

Your name was scrawled onto the outside of the envelope, in Michael’s handwriting nonetheless. Why hadn’t you seen that before? Seeing his handwriting made your heart lurch, your hands shaking as you grabbed the envelope and returned to your seated position.

With careful precocious, you pulled the paper out of the envelope. Your hands were still shaking as you unfolded the paper revealing more of Michael’s scratchy handwriting. Taking a deep breath you let your eyes focus on the words in front of you.

Hi best friend!!! 

 

Good job you found the note! I tried to leave it a visible place but we all know you never notice when something is out of place but hooray you found it. Sorry I never got to say a proper goodbye. My parents were rushing me and honestly I wasn’t going to be able to do it without crying. And I don’t cry! I’m going to miss you so much but you probably already know that. Anyway, I’m really writing this ‘cause there was something I was too stupid to tell you in person. Since I moved I guess it doesn’t matter but I like you. I like you a lot actually. And this is really bad timing and I shouldn’t tell you in a letter but I had to. Okay, that’s it. I’ll talk to you soon, yeah?

Bye best friend!

The paper was damp with your tears when you finished reading. Your hands shaking even more now than they were before. Michael liked you. He actually liked you!

All of those years you were stealing glances at him, he was doing the same to you. Those innocent Friday nights spent cuddled under a blanket could have included kisses had the two of you fessed up.

Michael and you wasted so much time pretending that your relationship was purely platonic that you missed out on the chance to actually date each other.

Now he was across the country and you were stuck in your bedroom staring at a dark room in the house across the yard. It was miserable. Instead of wallowing in self pity, you pulled out your phone and dialed the familiar number.

“Hello,” Michael yawned.

“Hey, uh sorry to wake you,” you said, biting your lip. Once again your heart was racing. Just hearing his voice put your body through hell. “So…I found that note you left me.”

“The note,” Michael laughed nervously. You knew he was probably running his free hand through his blue hair, ruffling it just a bit. “Yeah about that-“

“I like you too.”

“-just forget you ever — wait did you just say you like me?” Michael asked, finally catching on to the information you just let spill.

“Not that it matters, but I’ve sorta liked you for years now.”

“I guess, I’ll just have to come back home now.”

The next Friday, you and Michael were curled into your bed playing Mario Kart together. It was just like old times just with more kissing.


End file.
